Le lit où tout commença
by Melticolor
Summary: John a comprit qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié à l'égard de Sherlock. Le médecin décide de lui avouer ses sentiments alors que son ami et dans le coma...


_Le lit où tout commença_

L'après-midi était calme au 221B Baker street. Le détective était allongé sur le canapé brun, dos à la pièce, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il réfléchissait. John observait la respiration de son colocataire. Sa poitrine se soulevait et se rabaissait avec régularité. La lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux et l'on pouvait voir la poussière voleter. Le médecin aimait ces moments particuliers, la présence de Sherlock l'apaisait. Il notait inconsciemment chaque détail de la silhouette du détective. La couleur de sa peau, de ses cheveux et leur texture, ses soupirs, ses mouvements et jusqu'à la façon dont son corps s'imprimait sur les coussins. Il était comme hypnotisé par l'homme avec qui il vivait. John le fixait ainsi depuis près d'une heure lorsque Sherlock sortit soudainement de sa torpeur. Il venait visiblement d'avoir une idée. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation, comme un enfant attendant ses cadeaux à Noël. Il n'avait ce regard que lorsqu'il résolvait une énigme. Les deux compères se précipitèrent hors de l'appartement, hélèrent un taxi et se dirigèrent rapidement vers une destination encore inconnue du blond. Depuis le temps, John avait appris qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de soutirer des informations au grand Sherlock Holmes lorsqu'il n'était pas disposé à en donner. Le détective donna l'adresse d'un café au taxi et envoya quelques messages. Prenant son mal en patience, le médecin observa les doigts de son ami virevolter sur le clavier de son téléphone. Même ça, il le faisait avec classe, pensa-t-il.

Sherlock faisait un sourire charmeur à la jeune femme depuis maintenant une demi-heure et la stratégie semblait fonctionner plutôt bien à en juger par l'air béat de cette dernière. John, assis une table derrière celle du détective voyait le regard enflammé de la jolie brune. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur lorsqu'ils finirent par s'effleurer la main et que leurs regards devinrent de plus en plus profonds. Le médecin avait horreur que Sherlock obtienne des informations de cette manière. Il ne supportait pas de le voir si calculateur et hypocrite. Cela donnait raison aux personnes comme Anderson ou Donovan. Puis, Sherlock sembla avoir obtenu les renseignements qu'il souhaitait puisqu'il se leva brusquement, sans un mot pour la jeune femme. Elle regarda son « rencart » avec stupéfaction puis comprenant qu'il s'était servi d'elle, s'enfuit en courant, sous le regard médusé des autres clients. La jeune femme était arrivée à Londres récemment et faisait le ménage chez la victime. Elle était perdue et influençable et c'est pour cela que Sherlock avait choisi de l'interroger en premier. John doutait souvent que son colocataire soit un sociopathe, il considérait que le détective utilisait cette excuse pour se protéger mais à ce moment précis, il se dit que le diagnostic ne s'avérait pas si erroné.

Tu ne devrais pas utiliser ce genre de moyens pour obtenir ce que tu veux et surtout pas avec des personnes comme elle, dit John, indigné.

Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi…

Tu n'as pas vu ses yeux ?!

Ses pupilles étaient extrêmement dilatées, ce qui indique que mon charisme naturel a eu un certain effet sur elle. C'était totalement volontaire.

Mais enfin, elle est partie en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps !

Elle s'en remettra ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça t'importe tant !

La conversation s'acheva sur un soupir de John qui savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, quoi qu'il arrive. Il ne comprenait effectivement pas pourquoi les sentiments de la jeune femme lui tenaient tant à cœur. Puis un affreux doute l'envahit, qu'il réprima aussitôt.

Je dois aller à l'hôpital, analyser quelques échantillons que je viens de récolter, dit Sherlock en montrant avec un geste théâtral le verre de la brune qu'il avait emporté.

John fut étonné que Sherlock daigne lui dire où ils se rendaient. Habituellement, il devait prendre son mal en patience.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, Sherlock se mit immédiatement au travail. En plus des empreintes, il devait vérifier les résultats de quelques expériences personnelles. Soudain, il sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait puisqu'il demanda à John de lui tendre son téléphone. Le médecin s'exécuta. Il savait qu'il se trouvait dans la poche de la veste du détective. Il fouilla un peu la doublure pour trouver la poche intérieure où se cachait l'appareil. Il s'attarda plus que de nécessaire, sentant la soie sous ses doigts mais aussi et surtout les muscles de la poitrine de son colocataire. Devant l'impatience de Sherlock, John se ressaisit et lui tendit l'objet. Le docteur devint rouge comme une pivoine. Mais Sherlock ne sembla pas avoir remarqué le geste et le docteur remercia le ciel que le détective soit si ignorant en matière de comportements humains. Par la suite, il lui fut difficile de décrocher son regard de son colocataire.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent de l'hôpital, John monta immédiatement se coucher. Dans son lit, il repensa aux derniers mois passés avec Sherlock. Il lui semblait avoir identifié les raisons de son mal être lorsqu'il était loin de Sherlock ou qu'il séduisait ouvertement des suspects. Mais il savait aussi qu'il était la cause d'une vague de chaleur incontrôlée lorsqu'ils se frôlaient… S'il aimait Sherlock de cette façon, il n'allait pas tarder à devenir fou. Le lendemain, pendant que le détective rassemblait les éléments lui permettant de résoudre le mystère qui lui résistait depuis une petite semaine, John réfléchissait à un moyen d'oublier son colocataire et d'enfouir le plus profondément possible ses sentiments. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'y arriverait pas mais y mit toute sa volonté. Tout ce qui résultat de cette après-midi fut un mal de crâne carabiné.

L'enquête s'était terminée de façon tragique. Les pertes humaines étaient énormes. Ou plutôt, une perte humaine en particulier. John. John avait été touché. Il avait reçu plusieurs balles et ensuite chuté d'une fenêtre du deuxième étage. Il était vivant, mais les médecins n'étaient pas optimistes. Sherlock flottait dans une brume qui ne se dissipait jamais. Il n'en pouvait plus. S'il avait été seul sur Terre, peut-être qu'il aurait pu résister. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu être plus fort. Mais les regards plein de pseudo-compassion, de pitié et de sous-entendus, ces regards le rendait fou. Il aurait aimé qu'ils souffrent tous autant que lui, pour qu'ils comprennent que la sollicitude n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin. Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire partir ce brouillard. Il voulait à nouveau pouvoir penser. Depuis que John était dans un profond coma, il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Il était obsédé par lui. Il était devenu totalement inutile à la police, n'étant plus capable de travailler. Sherlock se méprisait de ne pas pouvoir utiliser son esprit, d'être si… humain. Alors il céda. Il se rendit dans les bas-fonds de Londres. Il acheta de quoi partir loin, très loin. Il se trouva un coin sordide et sombre. Il consulta son téléphone. John pourrait-il à nouveau l'attraper pour lui ? Puis il décida que le moment était venu. Il prit le double de sa dose « habituelle » en cas de crise. D'abord, il ressentit un si grand soulagement. Enfin, il était ailleurs, il oubliait un peu John, il avait l'esprit plus clair. Puis la brume devint épaisse, très épaisse, trop épaisse. Il se sentait perdre pied. Mais c'était ce qu'il recherchait en fin de compte, perdre pied par lui-même, parce qu'il l'avait décidé et non pas à cause d'un accident stupide, bien plus idiot encore que dix Anderson alignés. Puis soudain, le noir. Plus rien. Peut-être une voix ? Il était perdu dans les limbes, prisonnié.

Et merde !

Lestrade aperçu la longue silhouette noire recroquevillée dans le coin le plus sordide de Londres. Il se précipita vers le détective et le découvrit inconscient. Il passa deux coups de fil. L'un aux secours l'autre au ministère, pour prévenir Mycroft. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait fait ça mais bon… Il tenta de réanimer Sherlock, mais tous ses essais restèrent vains. Et là il réalisa qu'il avait peut-être perdu le duo le plus improbable qu'il avait connu. Ils s'étaient complétés et soutenus, avaient réussi à panser un peu leurs blessures respectives mais ils avaient fini par se couler mutuellement. Leur équilibre précaire avait été rompu par cette affaire. Après le départ de l'ambulance, Lestrade y réfléchit longtemps en errant sur les bords de la Tamise.

Lorsque John se réveilla, il voulut voir Sherlock. C'est la première chose à laquelle il pensa d'ailleurs. Il apprit qu'il était resté trois semaines dans un coma profond. Trois semaines. Que Sherlock avait-il fait pendant ces trois semaines ? Il s'interrogeait lorsque l'infirmière entra dans sa chambre et l'informa que le brun venait de quitté l'hôpital. John fut légèrement déçu mais se rendormit rapidement, à cause des antidouleurs. Quand il sortit des bras de Morphée, Holmes était en face de son lit, un sourire faussement avenant dont il avait le secret fixé sur le visage. Mais ce n'était pas le bon Holmes. L'aîné des frères prit la parole. John, qui était comme enveloppé de coton, n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il se contentait d'observer Mycroft. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende cette phrase. Elle le sortit de sa torpeur immédiatement. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta follement, ce que le moniteur à sa gauche ne manqua pas de remarquer. _Sherlock a fait une overdose. Sherlock a fait une overdose… _La phrase tournait et tournait dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas le courage de poser la question fatidique à voix haute. Il regarda l'homme en face de lui avec des yeux implorant.

Il est encore en vie, mais son état est grave. Si vous pouviez inspirer des comportements moins dangereux à mon frère à l'avenir, j'en serai ravi ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il se souciait des modes mais apparemment votre idée de tomber dans le coma lui a beaucoup plus et il s'est empressé de faire de même.

John était sonné. L'humour n'allait pas à Mycroft. Vraiment pas.

Lorsque l'homme d'État eu quitté la chambre, John fit des pieds et des mains, jusqu'à menacé d'appeler Lestrade, pour pouvoir voir Sherlock. Il avait besoin de le voir respirer, comme à Baker street. Enfin, on lui autorisa l'accès aux soins intensifs. Le médecin eut un choque. Malgré la brume causée par la morphine, il remarqua clairement les changements dans l'allure de son colocataire. Il était plus maigre, pour autant que c'eût été possible. Sa peau était plus pâle et terne. Sa respiration était plus faible. Il semblait irréel, perdu sous les draps blancs, presque fragile.

Tu n'es qu'un abruti Sherlock Holmes. Tu es persuadé d'être l'homme le plus intelligent du pays, voir même du monde, mais en réalité, tu es un idiot. Tu n'atteins pas le niveau d'Anderson, évidemment, mais quand même. Je sais, tu as horreur quand je me répète mais tu es coincé ici et tu ne peux rien faire, sauf si tu te réveilles, alors je vais en profiter. D'ailleurs, reviens s'il te plaît. Je n'aurai pas la force de continuer sans toi. Tu es indispensable. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu. Tellement de choses me manqueront chez toi si tu… Tes boucles d'ébène sur ta peau d'albâtre, ton dos fort, tes bras fins. Les coussins du canapé qui prennent la forme de tes hanches anguleuses. Ta façon de te déplacer comme un chat. Ta possessivité, ta désinvolture, ton arrogance, ton intelligence. J'ai besoin de tout ça pour vivre Sherlock ! Même si tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme je t'aime, même si chaque moment passé à tes côtés est une torture parce que je ne peux pas te toucher comme je rêve de le faire, s'il te plaît, reviens à toi. C'est encore plus dur de passer du temps sans toi tout près de moi. Je t'aime Sherlock. Je t'aime alors sors de ce foutu hôpital sur tes jambes, en relevant ton col comme tu le fais toujours.

Il avait tout débité d'une traite. Il avait avoué ses sentiments au détective. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, il se sentit à la fois idiot et gêné mais aussi tellement libéré ! Le coton s'était envolé de ses yeux pendant un instant. Mais Sherlock ne se réveilla pas et il passa le reste de la journée avec un poids sur l'estomac.

John passait tellement de temps dans la chambre de son ami que l'on finit par le déplacer dans celle-ci. L'ancien militaire passait ainsi ses journées à observer son colocataire et n'avait presque plus besoin de calmants. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Mais bientôt, il fut sur pied à nouveau. C'est avec regrets que John rassembla ses affaires dans son sac de sport. Il regarda une dernière fois le comateux et rentra à la maison. Il ne réfléchissait pas et arriva à Backer street assez mystérieusement, comme s'il avait été dirigé par un pilote automatique.

Lorsque le numéro du médecin de Sherlock s'afficha sur son écran, le blond eut des sueurs froides. Il décrocha fébrile. Mais ce fut une voix chaude et profonde qui le salua. Sherlock était vivant et réveillé, Dieu soit loué ! Watson se précipita à l'hôpital, heureux comme jamais. Il se rappela soudain de sa déclaration quelques jours auparavant. Et si son colocataire l'avait entendu ? Une vague d'adrénaline s'abattit sur lui lorsqu'il franchit la porte. Dans le cas peu probable ou ses sentiments étaient réciproques, tout se passerait pour le mieux du monde mais dans le cas contraire, leur amitié y survivrait-elle ? Car si John pouvait vivre cet amour à sens unique sans trop de douleur, ne plus avoir Sherlock pour ami le mettrait au fond du trou pour un moment…

-John ! Tu es là ! Veux-tu bien dire à ces idiots que je suis tout à fait apte à rentrer chez nous ? J'ai horreur des hôpitaux...

-Bonjour Sherlock, moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir. J'ai bien cru qu'on allait y passer cette fois…

Visiblement, leur relation n'avait pas évolué depuis la fin de l'enquête. Le médecin fût soulagé mais également un peu déçu…

John était sur un nuage. Il marchait à côté de son colocataire, dans la lumière douce de la fin d'après-midi. Était-elle toujours aussi magnifique ou était-ce seulement à cause du détective à ses côtés ? Plusieurs fois, le médecin dû se retenir de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Il avait besoin de le toucher, de savoir qu'il ne rêvait pas. N'y tenant plus, il fit asseoir Sherlock sur un banc, et prétexta de vouloir vérifier sa pression sanguine. Encore faible, le patient se laissa faire, en jurant que ce serait la seule et unique fois. La minute que Watson passa à toucher le poignet de Holmes fût l'une des plus intenses de sa vie. Il sentait le pouls du détective courir dans ses doigts comme autant de décharges électriques. Une chaleur plus qu'agréable se rependit dans son corps tout entier. Puis il fallut qu'il le lâche. Comme à chaque fois, John ressentit un vide. Autant il était heureux que Sherlock soit à nouveau lui-même, autant il avait apprécié qu'il soit inconscient pour pouvoir prendre sa main lorsqu'il le voulait. Sa bonne humeur revint cependant rapidement.

Les deux compères furent rapidement sollicités pour une nouvelle affaire dans laquelle John fut à nouveau blessé. Il avait reçu plusieurs coups de couteaux et les entailles avaient nécessité des dizaines de points de suture. À nouveau embrouillé par la morphine et les antibiotiques, il ne sut pas comment il était arrivé à Backer street. Le lendemain, il voulut changer ses pansements. Il se contorsionnait sur le canapé brun, peinant à atteindre ses blessures. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Sherlock l'observait.

-Laisse-moi faire, dit-il.

-Mais non, je vais y arriver ! J'ai vu bien pire en Afghanistan ! Une grimace de douleur déforma son visage.

-Tu es têtu comme une mule mais pas autant que moi. Tu ne gagneras pas. Laisse-moi faire.

La voix de Sherlock était intense et son ton sans réplique. John céda. Il redoutait les mains de son colocataire sur son corps. Il ne savait pas s'il parviendrait à cacher ses sentiments longtemps. Mais il était curieux de savoir si ces gestes seraient aussi électrisants que dans son imagination. Sherlock intima à John de se lever et se mit lui-même à genou, pour être à la bonne hauteur. Il décolla le premier scotch. Watson prit une grande inspiration. La légère douleur de sa blessure et les doigts fins de Sherlock sur sa hanche lui donnait la chair de poule.

-Tu as mal ? Sherlock avait l'air inquiet.

-C'est supportable…

Pour calmer la douleur, Sherlock appliqua ses mains froides autour de la cicatrice de John. Il frissonna de plus belle. Watson tentait de ne pas réagir et enviait la capacité qu'avait Sherlock de rester impassible dans toutes les situations. Il voulait en finir au plus vite. Mais il aurait aussi aimé que ce moment dure une éternité. Cette première caresse lui faisait bien plus d'effet que lorsqu'il se les imaginait. Il avait honte de se l'avouer, mais Sherlock était de plus en plus présent dans son esprit et il lui arrivait parfois malgré lui de perdre le contrôle de ses pensées et de laisser son esprit dériver vers des scènes bien trop indécentes…

Son colocataire était entrain de recouvrir la plaie. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, le détective fit s'asseoir John sur le canapé et se plaça à genoux entre ses jambes pour s'occuper de l'entaille sur sa poitrine. La situation devenait vraiment critique pour le médecin. Il avait beau penser à Lestrade et Mycroft en tenue de cuir, chaînes et cravache, il n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir se contrôler. Il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent. D'un coup sec, le détective retira la bande adhésive. À nouveau, John sursauta. Sherlock le regardait dans les yeux, avec un regard profond. Il semblait le sonder. John pensa à ses pupilles et remercia le ciel qu'il fasse sombre dans la pièce, ce qui leur donnait une raison de pratiquement masquer ses iris. Sherlock désinfecta doucement la plaie, s'attardant sur la peau du médecin, l'effleurant bien plus que de nécessaire. John se concentrait sur sa respiration. Il était entre deux mondes. Sherlock était présent dans chacun d'eux, mais de façon différente…

-Ton cœur bat très vite, tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Parfaitement bien, ça doit être le choc ou quelque chose comme ça…

Même Sherlock devait maintenant avoir remarqué que John n'était pas dans son état normal et qu'il en était la cause. Watson se maudissait. Le détective accéléra et en deux temps trois mouvements, ce fût terminé. John enfila sa chemise en quatrième vitesse, ce qui lui valut de nombreux élancements. Il avait besoin de sortir, maintenant.

Le médecin marcha longtemps dans les rues de Londres. Il se sentait incroyablement mal. Toutes les émotions l'assaillaient. Il était en colère contre lui-même, car il n'avait pas été capable de se maîtriser ni d'ailleurs de ne plus désirer Sherlock. Il était en colère contre ce dernier, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout voir, de lire en lui comme dans un livre. Il était blessé de la réaction de son colocataire même s'il la comprenait et enfin, il se sentait coupable d'avoir beaucoup trop apprécié le contact des doigts fins de Sherlock sur son corps. Il finit par échouer dans un pub et commanda une bière. Arrivé à la moitié, il se décida pour quelque chose de plus fort. Il était à demi conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui quand son portable vibra. Il savait de qui venait le message, personne d'autre ne lui écrirait à une heure pareille. Il décida de l'ignorer, prenant un malin plaisir à faire mariner son colocataire. Il en reçu encore trois autres avant qu'il se décide à y jeter un coup d'œil.

_Je m'ennuie, reviens. SH_

_Nouvelle enquête, j'ai besoin de patches, reviens. SH_

_Je vais faire exploser le micro-ondes. SH_

_Danger, SH_

John trouva difficilement un taxi, et faillit plusieurs fois retapisser la banquette. Le dernier scotch avait manifestement été de trop.

Lorsqu'il arriva à Backer street, Sherlock était allongé sur le canapé.

Tu as bu.

Bien joué Sherlock ! Palme d'or de la meilleure dé.. dédussion.. déduction ! C'est ça, déduction ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que mon coloc' est un con.

On en discutera demain, John.

Demain, bien sûr…

Sherlock se leva et aida le médecin à se coucher. Quand il l'eut bordé, il descendit et joua un morceau de violon. Le lendemain, Watson resta au lit le plus longtemps possible, un peu à cause de la gueule de bois qui lui labourait le crâne, mais surtout pour éviter de croiser le détective. Il baladait son regard dans la chambre lorsqu'il aperçut un cachet d'aspirine et un verre d'eau sur sa table de nuit. Sherlock les lui avait apportés ce matin et John apprécia l'intention. Elle lui réchauffa le cœur bien plus que de raison. Il se mit à espérer que les sentiments qu'il ressentait étaient réciproque puis refoula cette idée du mieux qu'il put. Il se décida finalement à descendre.

Bonjour John, mal de crâne ?

Bonjour Sherlock, ça va mieux, merci…

Un silence gênant s'abattit dans la cuisine. Sherlock finit par prendre la parole.

Je t'ai entendu tu sais.

Euh ? Oui, je suis à un mètre de toi, c'est normal…

Non, je veux dire, je t'ai entendu à l'hôpital, quand tu es venu me voir la première fois.

John ne savait plus où se mettre. Le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds et ses jambes n'allaient plus le porter longtemps. La situation était irréelle et semblait sortie d'un songe. Il devint rouge comme une pivoine et dû s'asseoir pour éviter de tomber. Il ne savait pas comment réagir et manifestement, Sherlock n'y avait pas réfléchit non-plus.

Tu ne peux pas m'asséner ça comme ça et ne rien ajouter, dit John d'une voix peu assurée.

Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'amour tu le sais très bien, je voulais juste que tu saches que j'étais au courant.

Non.

Quoi non ?

Je ne te crois pas. Si tu ne ressentais rien, tu aurais pu te contenter de faire comme si de rien n'était et éviter cette conversation, tu avais un prétexte parfait pour le faire mais tu as choisis de m'en parler. Donc tu n'y es pas indifférent. Tu as beau dire que je suis totalement incompétent en déduction, celle-ci est fondée et tu le sais.

Ce n'est pas si simple John.

Sherlock avait l'air triste. Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec ce genre de discussions. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon. Finalement, John arrêta de réfléchir et s'approcha de Sherlock lentement, comme lorsque l'on veut caresser un animal effrayé. Il se pencha à sa hauteur et approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles de son ami. Il effleura d'abord timidement sa bouche. Ses baisers étaient comme des papillons. Puis, voyant que l'autre n'avait aucune réaction, il se fit plus insistant. Il augmenta la pression sur ses lèvres et s'accrocha à sa nuque. Il fouillait un peu avec sa langue, dans l'espoir de rencontrer celle de Sherlock. Enfin, celui-ci lui rendit son baiser. John s'accrocha encore un peu plus fort à son détective, totalement électrisé. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de son ami et réussit à lui arracher un soupir de plaisir. Sherlock attira à lui les hanches de John qui se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Ce nouveau contact rendit John encore un peu plus sensible. Il avait clairement envie de son colocataire. Il quitta sa bouche pour aller s'occuper de l'oreille de son compagnon. Sherlock laissait courir ses mains blanches sous le pull de John, sentant chacun de ses muscles se contracter sur son passage. Le médecin, quant à lui, passait ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes. Leur baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné. Rien d'autre n'existait, John était comme dans une bulle où seul lui et Sherlock étaient là. Le reste n'était qu'un vague brouillard. Les caresses se faisaient de plus en plus aventureuses. Consumés par le désir, ils se firent beaucoup plus entreprenants, focalisés maintenant sur leur entrejambe. Les amants se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Sherlock, toujours en s'embrassant. Une fois allongé sur le lit, le détective fournit encore une fois la preuve qu'il excellait dans bien des domaines. L'orgasme de John fut si puissant qu'il resta sonné quelques secondes. Puis il entendit la voix de son colocataire. Elle était si lointaine qu'il dû se concentrer pour l'entendre. Il ne comprenait pas ses paroles mais une lumière crue se déversait sur lui. Les draps devinrent plus rêches et il lui sembla entendre un bruit incessant, irritant.

Il revient à lui, il se réveille ! Vite, allez chercher les médecins ! John, John ! Dieu soit loué, tu es à nouveau conscient ! J'ai eu si peur ! Mycroft voulait m'envoyer en Corée mais j'ai tenu à rester auprès de toi… Seigneur ! Ne refais plus jamais ça tu entends !?


End file.
